


Очень громко

by Tamiraina



Series: 101 способ использования барьерных печатей [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explosions, Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: — Что касается последних слов, – сказал Ирука, – эти были дерьмовыми.***Все, что действительно потребовалось, чтобы открыть лицо Какаши, – это громкий взрыв и несколько барьерных печатей. На самом деле удивительно, что Ируке не удалось это раньше.(Или история, где нукенин пытается напасть на Ируку, и это была плохая идея.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: 101 способ использования барьерных печатей [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930849
Kudos: 19





	Очень громко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loud Noises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499713) by [HazelBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/pseuds/HazelBeka). 



Ирука установил последнюю барьерную печать и зарядил ее чакрой, наполовину повернувшись к трем своим бывшим ученикам, которые стояли позади него и наблюдали.

– Важно не использовать слишком много чакры, иначе вы активируете печать до того, как будете готовы, – сказал он. – Хотя, если вы хотите попрактиковаться в контроле чакры, это безопасный способ сделать это. Но _только_ с надежными печатями, такими как барьеры. Но ни с одной из этих, ради любви к ками, – он вынул из кармана взрывную метку и помахал ею. – Я говорю с тобой, Наруто. 

Наруто скривился. 

– Я не дурак, Ирука-сенсей! Я не буду тренироваться со взрывчатками, пока не стану _действительно_ хорош. Это может занять меня даже до следующей недели. 

Ирука бросил отчаянный взгляд на Саске и Сакуру. Сакура послушно ударила Наруто по руке.

– Ты взорвешь себя, придурок!

Позади Ируки послышался смешок, он обернулся и увидел Какаши, выходящего из здания, вокруг которого Ирука устанавливал барьер.

– Все чисто?

– Ага, – сказал Какаши. – Не то чтобы я ожидал найти кого-нибудь в заброшенной больнице. Там довольно жутко. 

– Как вы думаете, там есть призраки? – спросил Наруто.

– Призраков не существует, – отрезал Саске.

– Нифига! Я _видел_ одного, вот так вот! Он был бледным и тощим, он вздохнул и _исчез._

– Это был просто Какаши-сенсей, идиот.

– Если здесь и есть какие-то призраки, – перебил Ирука, – то они здесь ненадолго. 

Он оттолкнул всех четверых от разрушающейся стены здания. Старая больница Конохи была заброшена еще пятьдесят лет назад, когда политический центр переместился от южной стены дальше на север, в самое сердце расширяющейся деревни. Весь район вокруг больницы был в запустении, и большую часть его планировали снести. Квартира Наруто была недалеко отсюда, и Ирука надеялся, что его дом окажется среди снесенных и там построят новое доступное жилье.

Снос больницы был миссией ранга C, которую следовало поручить двум чунинам, но затем Ирука мимоходом упомянул об этом Какаши, и Какаши решил, что его ученикам будет полезно увидеть силу и гибкость печатей, и спросил Хокаге, может ли команда 7 вместо этого помочь Ируке. Учитывая, что Ирука технически мог справиться с разрушением нескольких зданий в одиночку, и что присутствие второго чунина было необходимо чисто из соображений безопасности, то запрос был одобрен.

Ирука отвел детей и их инструктора на безопасное расстояние от небольшого двухэтажного здания в задней части комплекса, откуда он решил начать снос.

– Хорошо, вот что должно произойти, – сказал он. – Я сейчас пойду и установлю взрывную печать в центре здания, а затем выйду обратно, установлю барьер и активирую взрыв. Будет очень шумно, поэтому вам нужно надеть наушники, которые я вам дал. Вообще, сделайте это сейчас.

– Достаточно ли одной взрывной метки? – с сомнением спросил Саске, натягивая на голову пару промышленных наушников, но пока не закрывая полностью уши, дожидаясь ответа.

– Это не те низкосортные метки, к которым вы привыкли, – ответил Ирука.

– Это особенные метки Ируки-сенсея, – добавил Какаши, ухмыляясь под маской. – Это причина, по которой вы никогда не должны ссориться со специалистом по печатям. 

Ирука улыбнулся, довольный похвалой, но Саске все еще выглядел неубежденным. У печатей была плохая репутация, потому что их было трудно использовать в открытом бою, но Ирука не возражал. В конце концов, открытый бой был для тех, кто не смог уничтожить врага до этого.

Какаши тронул его за руку. 

– Мне пойти с тобой?

– Нет, оставайся здесь и присмотри за детьми. Ты _не_ позволишь им подойти ближе к зданию. И надень наушники. 

Какаши отсалютовал. 

– Да, капитан. 

Он натянул наушники на уши, и Ирука потянулся, чтобы поправить их, тяжело вздохнув. Какаши улыбнулся и позволил ему это.

Оказавшись в здании больницы, Ирука вытащил чертеж из кармана и развернул его. Он уже рассчитал лучшее место для установки взрыв-метки и отметил его на плане вместе с кратчайшим путем от входа. Это было небольшое здание, и ему потребовалось бы всего несколько минут, чтобы установить печать и уйти.

Стены и пол были покрыты толстым слоем пыли и грязи, на стенах были старые граффити. Ирука поднял осветительную печать, освещая землю перед собой мягким белым светом, усиливая слабую струйку солнечного света, пробивающуюся через покрытые грязью окна. Хуже всего была паутина, которая иногда касалась его кожи, заставляя Ируку вздрагивать и отчаянно проверять, не заползли ли на него пауки. Он был рад, что оставил Какаши снаружи.

Когда он нашел комнату, отмеченную на его чертеже, Ирука прикрепил взрывную печать к стене с помощью чакры, которую он также использовал для ее активации. Он повернулся и направился назад тем же путем, которым пришел, но затем остановился как вкопанный, почувствовав присутствие второго шиноби – слабое, но довольно близко к нему. Чистый инстинкт заставил его увернуться, удар, нацеленный ему в голову, промахнулся на несколько сантиметров. Ирука выхватил из сумки еще одну барьерную печать и активировал ее, окружив себя непробиваемым щитом.

На напавшем на него шиноби был хитай-атэ Конохи с перечеркнутым символом деревни. Нукенин. Какаши не заметил его, потому что тот подавлял свою чакру.

– Тебе не повезло, что ты нашел меня, – сказал нукенин. – Забудь о том, чтобы уйти отсюда живым. Обычно я не убиваю чунинов, но для тебя сделаю исключение.

Ирука подавил желание вздохнуть. Некоторым людям не хватало ни удачи, ни мозгов. Этого было почти достаточно, чтобы заставить его пожалеть шиноби, угрожающего ему. Он сложил руки вместе и сделал знак, активируя барьеры по периметру здания.

– Что касается последних слов, – сказал Ирука, – эти были дерьмовыми. 

***

Печати по краю здания внезапно вспыхнули чакрой, и барьер слабо замерцал в поле зрения, соединяя печати в основании с единственной печатью, которую Ирука поместил на крышу, и создавая куполообразный щит над всем зданием. Спина Какаши выпрямилась. Что-то пошло не так.

– Подожди секунду, – сказала Сакура, крича, чтобы ее было слышно через наушники. – Разве Ирука-сенсей не должен был сначала выйти наружу?

А затем взрыв с ревом огня разнес здание, сотрясая землю настолько, что Какаши пришлось протянуть руку и удержать Наруто, чтобы тот не упал. Казалось, это продолжалось очень долго.

Как только все закончилось, Какаши сорвал наушники и бросился к барьеру. Тот факт, что он все еще стоял, означал, что Ирука был жив, но что случилось? Это было не похоже на него – уйти через другой выход и не пойти их искать.

– Какаши-сенсей, – нерешительно позвал Наруто позади него. – Где Ирука-сенсей?

Барьер упал. Дым вырвался наружу, и Какаши повернулся и схватил Наруто за руку, уводя его от того места, где до недавнего времени стояло здание.

– Все, вернитесь.

Даже в нескольких метрах от них дым по-прежнему щипал глаза и резал горло. Какаши был рад своей маске, и он натянул футболку Наруто, чтобы прикрыть рот и нос, Сакура и Саске повторили за ним.

– Оставайтесь здесь, – сказал Какаши. – Я пойду и найду Ируку-сенсея. _Не двигайтесь_ с этого места.

Он бросился обратно к обломкам прежде, чем кто-либо из них успел ответить, применив ветровое дзюцу, чтобы отогнать от себя большую часть дыма и улучшить видимость. Перед ним лежала огромная куча кирпичей, деревянных балок, битого стекла и прочего мусора, часть которого еще тлела и была горячей. Он сконцентрировался и отчетливо почувствовал сигнатуру чакры Ируки где-то посреди этой разрухи.

– Пожалуйста, будь в порядке, – пробормотал он, а затем начал двигаться по обломкам менее осторожно, чем при любых других обстоятельствах. Он поддерживал действие дзюцу ветра, но дым продолжал подниматься огромными черными языками, и было трудно видеть хоть на каком-нибудь расстоянии. Пол под ним несколько раз сдвигался и почти заставлял его потерять равновесие, но, двигаясь быстро и равномерно, ему удавалось избежать несчастных случаев.

Он почувствовал барьер Ируки прежде, чем увидел его – наполовину погребенный, но абсолютно неповрежденный. Какаши нашел рядом с ним кусок устойчивого пола и стер сажу со стены барьера. Внутри он увидел Ируку, который сидел на земле, прижав руку к голове, как будто он был ранен, хотя небольшое пространство внутри было свободным от дыма и нетронутым взрывом. Какаши различил грязный линолеум на полу. Даже пыль не сильно пострадала.

Ирука не поднял глаз, когда Какаши ударил по преграде и позвал его по имени. Выругавшись, Какаши поспешил на другую сторону и протер новое окошко в саже. Ирука заметил движение и вопросительно поднял брови.

Вокруг барьера было много щебня, но его было недостаточно, чтобы похоронить Ируку, если он инактивирует барьер.

– Давай, – громко сказал Какаши. Ирука нахмурился и покачал головой, ничего не понимая. – Отключи. О, ради ками.

Он поднял руки и сделал жест «прервать». Ирука все еще выглядел неуверенно, но затем посмотрел на печать, пожал плечами и инактивировал ее.

Сразу же дым хлынул внутрь, чтобы заполнить пустоту, и Какаши сдул его как можно больше, когда поспешил к Ируке, который все еще лежал на земле и кашлял. Какаши схватил воротник его майки и натянул ее на лицо Ируки, так же, как он сделал с Наруто, а затем отпустил дзюцу, чтобы он мог просунуть одну руку под колени Ируки, а другую ему под лопатки и поднять его, игнорируя удивленный возглас, который Ирука сумел издать между кашлем.

– Идиот, – прошипел Какаши в волосы Ируки, чувствуя вкус дыма и не волнуясь об этом.

Только тогда, когда они выбрались – медленно и осторожно, на этот раз – через завалы обратно, туда, где дети практически вибрировали от нервов, Ируке удалась задыхаясь выговорить:

– Поставь меня _на землю_. 

Какаши отпустил его и немедленно начал осматривать на предмет травм, но Ирука, похоже, не пострадал, и он раздраженно оттолкнул Какаши, откашливаясь от последнего дыма в легких.

Убедившись, что с Ирукой все в порядке, Какаши закричал: 

– О чем ты думал?

Ирука нахмурился и попытался сесть прямо, но отклонился в сторону. Он снова поднял руку к голове, и Какаши попытался не паниковать. Что-то, чего он не видел, было не так. Волнующий страх в животе только злил его.

– Что случилось? – он потребовал. – Ты ударился?

Ирука беспомощно посмотрел на него и покачал головой. 

– Я не слышу, – сказал он слишком громко.

Какаши наконец заметил, что его наушники по-прежнему бесполезно болтались на шее. Он схватился Ируку за подбородок и повернул голову из стороны в сторону. Из ушей не шла кровь, и когда он мягко коснулся кожи над ушными проходами Ируки, тот не вздрогнул. Значит, никакого реального ущерба, просто временная потеря слуха.

– Ты идиот, – прорычал он. – Почему ты..? – Ирука по-прежнему не понимающе на него. – Ой, черт возьми. 

Какаши сорвал маску, игнорируя потрясенное выражение лица Ируки. 

– Читай по губам, Ирука. Какого черта ты это сделал?

– В здании прятался нукенин, - сказал Ирука все еще слишком громко. – Он напал на меня, поэтому я его взорвал.

– Тебе следовало предупредить меня вспышкой чакры. Я мог бы вывести его из строя, тебе незачем было так бессмысленно рисковать своей жизнью!

– Риска не было, – сказал Ирука слишком спокойно для человека, который побывал в центре взрыва. – Мои барьеры могут выдержать гораздо больше. 

Какаши схватил его за плечи, и Ирука на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом, прежде чем снова взглянуть на его губы.

– Ты знаешь, как сильно ты напугал меня, когда устроил взрыв?

– Ты должен был в меня верить, – сказал Ирука.

Какаши встряхнул его, не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы гнев растаял в нем, а затем он позволил своей голове упасть на плечо Ируки, его рубашка сильно пахла дымом. Ирука на мгновение напрягся, но затем расслабился и нерешительно положил руку ему на голову.

Настойчивый палец начал тыкать ему в руку, и Какаши поднял глаза и вспомнил о существовании своей команды генинов.

– Какаши-сенсей, – пробормотал Наруто. – Твое лицо! У тебя есть лицо!

То, что никто не назвал его идиотом, явно было признаком того, насколько шокированы были Саске и Сакура.

– А, – сказал Какаши.

Наруто наклонился ближе, прищурившись и изучая лицо Какаши. Какаши многозначительно откинулся назад.

– Какое разочарование, – сказал он, выходя из личного пространства Какаши и разочарованно покачивая головой.

Какаши выпалил:

– В смысле, _разочарование?_

– Это просто нормальное лицо, – сказала Сакура с таким же разочарованным видом, как и Наруто. – Ты обманул нас. Мы думали, что ты скрываешь его, потому что в нем было что-то странное или неприятное, но ты, похоже, все время искал внимания.

– Может, он скрывал родинку, – предположил Саске, указывая на маленькую отметину под нижней губой Какаши.

– Это довольно большая родинка, – согласился Наруто. – Я бы, наверное, тоже хотел это скрыть, если бы у меня на лице было что-то подобное. 

– Эй!

Рядом с ним хихикнул Ирука, а затем Какаши почувствовал, как к коже под его губой нежно прижался палец. Он почувствовал странное трепет от близости. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как кто-то прикасался к его лицу. 

– Теперь она большая, – сказал Ирука, убирая палец и снова хихикая. Какаши был озадачен, пока Ирука не поднял черную от сажи руку и не пошевелил пальцами.

Какаши проигнорировал свою команду, двое из которых хихикали, а один ухмылялся, в пользу того, чтобы изобразить Ируке оскорбленное лицо. Ирука улыбнулся и потер большим пальцем оставленную им отметину, без сомнения размазав копоть еще больше, но, хотя Какаши и надулся, он почувствовал разочарование, когда Ирука опустил руку.

– Красивое лицо, – сказал Ирука почти на нормальной громкости.

– Хорошо. Оно единственное, что у меня есть. 

– Я должен чаще оглушать себя, если это единственный способ увидеть его.

Губы Какаши скривились в улыбке, и Ирука зачарованно наблюдал за этим. 

– Маа, сенсей, можно подумать, ты лишён воображения. Есть и другие способы, если ты приложишь усилия, чтобы их найти.

Ирука склонил голову на пару сантиметров ближе. Его пальцы коснулись пальцев Какаши, возможно, случайно.

– Не беспокойся, Какаши-сан. Я _полон_ воображения.


End file.
